dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cell Game no oshirase
Wiadomości z gry Cella '''(ang. '''News of the Cell Game, jap. Seru Gēmu no Oshirase, セルゲームのお知らせ) – piosenka wykorzystana w 85 odcinku Dragon Ball Kai. Muzyka Kenji Yamamoto, słowa Hiroshi Yamada, śpiewa Kenji Ōtsuki. Oryginał おはよう世界の諸君 少し時間を頂こう すばらしい知らせがある そのままで聞いて欲しい 誰でもいい 誰でもいい 闘おう 強い者 強い者 闘おう 申し遅れてすまない わたしの名はセルという スリルに満ちた毎日を 私と共に送ろう 誰でもいい 誰でもいい 闘おう 君でもいい 君でもいい 闘おう 勘違いしないで欲しいんだが (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 私にはヒマつぶしなんだ セル・セル・セル・セル・ゲーム 世界中の人間を ひとり残さず殺そう 恐怖にひきつった顔を ながめながら最後まで 誰でもいい 誰でもいい 闘おう 楽しみだ 楽しみだ 闘おう 勘違いしないで欲しいんだが (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 逃げ切れると思わないでくれ (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 冗談を言うタイプではないんだ (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) というワケで君を待っている セル・セル・セル・セル・ゲーム 完全体の私 このチカラを見るがいい こんな星などワケもない 勘違いしないで欲しいんだが (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 提案してるワケではないんだ (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 勘違いしないで欲しいんだが (This game is mine'nd You can't refuse) 私にはヒマつぶしなんだ セル・セル・セル・セル・ゲーム Łacińska pisowania Ohayō sekai no shokun Sukoshi jikan o itadakō Subarashii shirase ga aru Sono mama de kiite hoshii Dare de mo ii　dare de mo ii　tatakaō Tsuyoi mono　tsuyoi mono　tatakaō Mōshiokure de sumanai Watashi no na wa Seru to iu Suriru ni michita mainichi o Watashi to tomo ni okurō Dare de mo ii　dare de mo ii　tatakaō Kimi de mo ii　kimi de mo ii　tatakaō Kanchigai shinai de hoshii n da ga (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Watashi ni wa himatsubushi na n da Seru Seru Seru Seru Gēmu Sekaijū no ningen o Hitori nokosazu korosō Kyōfu ni hikitsutta kao o Nagamenagara saigo made Dare de mo ii　dare de mo ii　tatakaō Tanoshimi da　tanoshimi da　tatakaō Kanchigai shinai de hoshii n da ga (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Nigekireru to omowanai de kure (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Jōdan o iu taipu de wa nai n da (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) To iu wake de kimi o matte iru Seru Seru Seru Seru Gēmu Kanzentai no watashi　kono chikara o miru ga ii Kon’na hoshi nado wake mo nai Kanchigai shinai de hoshii n da ga (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Teian shite ’ru wake de wa nai n da (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Kanchigai shinai de hoshii n da ga (This game is mine ’nd you can’t refuse) Watashi ni wa himatsubushi na n da Seru Seru Seru Seru Gēmu =Tłumaczenie= Dzień dobry, ludzie na Ziemi Chciałbym zająć wam trochę czasu Mam wspaniałą wiadomość Stójcie tam, gdzie jesteście i posłuchajcie Każdy zamierza robić, każdy zamierza robić, do boju Każdy siłacz, każdy siłacz, do boju Przepraszam, że nie wspomniałem wcześniej Na imię mi Cell Wypełnijmy razem Każdy dzień dreszczykiem emocji Każdy będzie, każdy będzie, do boju Ty zamierzasz robić, ty zamierzasz robić, do boju Nie chcę, żebyście uznali to za zły pomysł Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić To jest dla mnie tylko zabiciem czasu To gra Cella, Cella, Cella, Cella Wszyscy ludzie na świecie Pozabijam was co do nogi chcę zobaczyć na waszych twarzach Wyraz ostatecznego strachu Każdy zamierza robić, każdy zamierza robić, do boju Nie mogę czekać, nie mogę czekać, do boju Nie chcę, żebyście uznali to za zły pomysł Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić Ale nie myślcie sobie, że możecie uciec Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić Nie jestem typem żartownisia Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić Mając to na uwadze, będę na was czekał To gra Cella, Cella, Cella, Cella Oto moc mojej doskonałej formy Planeta taka jak ta nie ma żadnego powodu by istnieć Nie chcę, żebyście uznali to za zły pomysł Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić Ale nie chcę niczego sugerować Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić Nie chcę, żebyście uznali to za zły pomysł Ta gra jest moja, nie możecie mi odmówić To jest dla mnie tylko zabiciem czasu To gra Cella, Cella, Cella, Cella Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK